oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Partner Problems
Partner Problems is the B-Plot of the 19th episode of season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis While Olympia goes on vacation, Otis is called in to help when Ohlm and Orchid have problems working together. Learning Goal *Numbers and Operations: rounding numbers to the nearest 10 Plot Ms. O comes up to Otis and Olympia's desk to inform Olympia that she has been working too long without a break and appoints her to take a vacation. Olympia refuses to go because she only worked 49 days (moreso than Otis by putting in extra hours) and tells Ms. O that Odd Squad agents must have worked 50 consecutive days in order to take a vacation, to which Ms. O corrects her by saying it's around 50 days by rounding to 50 since 49 is close to 50. As soon as she gives Olympia a vacation ensemble, she quickly changes her mind and leaves HQ. Ms O. then informs Otis that he will be working with Ohlm and Orchid in helping them solve a case they're stuck on. If they fail to solve it before the day ends, they'll have to go back to the academy. They say they can't go back because Orchid tried to take charge when she was still a student and Ohlm couldn't even find it in the first place. Otis agrees to help them and save their jobs. The first clue they have is a circle with two arrows pointing in opposite directions. They assume the perpetrated is Triangle Sue, but when they go to interrogate her, they find that she has gone back to circles (as well as her original name Circle Sue) and is pregnant. She is also a victim of the perpetrator who left a mark in the same symbol. She had lost 2 chairs, leaving nothing. Next, they think that the perpetrator is is causing oddness with even numbers and go to interrogate Even Steven. But when they get there, he explains that he was also a target. This time, the perpetrator left some extra fruit next to the fruit Steven bought, leaving 10 of each. Back at HQ, Orchid and Ohlm have turned in their badges and are ready to go back to the academy. Ohlm hands Otis a drawing of all the clues they had and points out that that's what's been going on. At that moment, Otis realizes that they just figured out that the villain has been rounding all this time. Orchid concludes that it was the work of Randy Rounding. He confesses to his crime and Orchie and Ohlm are reinstated as agents. Trivia * A running gag for this episode is that Ohlm keeps asking if the case is solved yet. * It is unknown how Ohlm became an Odd Squad agent in the first place as he could not even find the academy at all. ** This is proven false in Odds and Ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:B-Plots Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes